This application relates to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). Imaging through MRI techniques is well known and has been widely applied in imaging applications in medical, biological and other fields. A typical MRI technique produces an image of a selected body part of an object under examination by manipulating the magnetic spins in a body part and processing measured responses from the magnetic spins. An MRI system may include hardware to generate different magnetic fields for imaging, including a static magnetic field along a z-direction to polarize the magnetic spins, gradient fields along mutually orthogonal x, y, or z directions to spatially select a body part for imaging, and an RF magnetic field to manipulate the spins.
MRI techniques may be used to capture the functional changes in body parts or tissues such as the brain perfusion. One commonly-used technique for functional MRI is in vivo imaging by arterial spin labeling (ASL), where the arterial blood is tagged by magnetic inversion using RF pulses applied to a plane or slab of arterial blood proximal to the tissue of interest. Images are typically acquired with and without prior tagging of arterial blood and are subtracted to produce images that are proportional to perfusion. This magnetic tagging allows for the imaging of blood flow without the administration of dyes or other imaging agents. Hence, ASL provides non-invasive tagging in MRI measurements.
MRI techniques are often applied in situation in which locations of source vessels in the tagging plane are not known to a medical professional, requiring manual detection based on additional imaging or angiography.
Improvements to existing MRI techniques are needed.